Yes
by SakuraDouble
Summary: Yes is such a nice word, isn't it? SasuSaku


Yes 

A/N: For Youlissa, who is fabulous and pwns me. I made a bet with her (big mistake), and have owed her some fluffy Sasuke and Sakura action for quite sometime. Instead, I wrote this. Hope Youlissa, and all you reviewers (hint hint) out there enjoy!

Disclaimer: Maybe. Maybe not. That's up for you to determine.

He ran in and out of the forest, around Anbu, not stopping for anything. Itachi was dead. He had killed him. And that was one goal down. Now, he had to complete his other goal. Which is why, at three in the morning, he was racing to Konoha as fast as chakra enforced feet would carry him. He needed to find a certain kunoichi.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain kunoichi was working overtime at the hospital, trying not to lose her patience with the chuunin that kept walking through her door. 

"You mean to tell me... that you fell on this... kunai and it just somehow managed... to lodge itself in your anus?"

"... Yes."

Sakura smacked her forehead. "Well, then I'll just have to remove it... Did I mention we were out of Novocain? I'll have to do this without numbing you."

She turned around, trying to force her laughter down at the look of fear that crossed her patient's features. She pulled on her rubber gloves, faced the chuunin, smiled maliciously, and pulled out some ear muffs.

"Wha-what ar-are those fo-for?" The chuunin asked her hesitantly.

"Your screams." And with that, she slipped the ear muffs on her head, and promptly went to work.

* * *

Sasuke was getting a little impatient. After all, he'd have thought Sakura would be home by now. And sitting in a tree outside her apartment was no picnic. He sighed. With his luck, he'd be ambushed before he even _saw_ her.

* * *

Sakura was walking home, smiling and whistling, content with the look of excruciating pain on her patient's face. Ah yes, revenge is hell. But only to the pain in the ass chuunin's who deserve pain in their ass.

She was so preoccupied with her devious vengeance that, at first, she didn't notice the very faint chakra signature around her apartment. But when she heard light footsteps behind her, she whipped around, pink hair flying and kunai in hand.

"Who's there? You've got four seconds before I pummel your ass into the ground." Her green eyes flashed as she looked around and saw a figure moving in the shadow of the tree outside her apartment.

"You mean you don't recognize my chakra signature, Sakura?"

Her face paled as she turned to face him. "Sasuke?" She asked, voice cracking. He moved a bit more, so that she could see him fully. His ebony hair, sharingan eyes, all of him.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" Sakura hissed at him.

He looked taken back, but continued in the monotonous voice he had mastered over the years. "I came here for you, Sakura."

Sakura was shocked, and then furious. "Why, Sasuke? So I can be your fertile body to restore the Uchiha clan? So you can ignore me completely unless I'm pregnant? So you can have your happy little fantasy of a messed up life?" She swallowed, and wiped away a tear that was threatening to spill. "I am not going to put aside my wants and needs," she sniffled, "for you, no matter how much I love-"

In a flash, Sasuke had his mouth covering hers, wrapping her in his arms, and kissing her with a passion he didn't know existed.

When he finished, he looked straight into her green eyes. "Actually, Sakura," Sasuke began, quietly, "I was going to tell you that I love you and I want you to be my wife. Not just a fertile body."

She looked at him with big, green eyes and burst into tears.

He sighed. "It seems like I always make you cry." Sasuke touched her face and gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. "If we're going to be wed, I probably should stop that." He paused, "That is, if you agree?"

Sakura laughed, and dabbed at her face. "Yes."

A/N: Ah, 'Yes' is a beautiful word. Anyway, hope you all liked this after my extended absence from writing. But summer's here in I'm back in action. Now press the nice, purple-y button that says, "Submit Review". You know you want to.

Ciao! -SakuraDouble


End file.
